When a software error occurs in a mobile device, it may be helpful for the mobile device user to report the error so that the software may be debugged, or so that the error may be otherwise corrected for future users. While there are some means for mobile device users to report software errors, these means are often inconvenient and time consuming, providing little incentive for a user to report such an error. Moreover, a mobile device user who reports a software error may be left unaware of an existing or pending solution for the error.